Kagome's Return
by For.Rent
Summary: Her heart had been broken for the last time,so she left.Now a year later,after all the tears,she returns to the time she can't forget.


**Title:Kagome's Return  
Written by: For. Rent/Angela B.  
Status: Unfinished **

**Written In Kagome's Point Of View  
Based on the Anime/Manga by Rumiko Takahashi **

****

I can remember his so clearly; his scent, his touch, and most of all his kiss. I was foolish to think

he wouldn't go running back to Kikyou eventually, first love never dies. Mine didn't die out

either, so I left looking to dispose of my feelings like they were written on paper. But it did

nothing but hurt the others in my life. They blame him for me leaving and for a while it was my

revenge on the poor boy because my heart was greatly wounded. But I can ignore it no longer;

so I'm going back, back to the era I loved so dearly at the current age of seventeen. One year

after our last encounter; I remember it like it was yesterday. Inuyasha had just kissed his first

love without a thought about me or my feelings for him. He held her like he held myself; of

course at the end she rejected his advances towards her and left not shortly after. I wanted to

burn my eyes out, to die, to be a heartless creature who didn't care. I wanted to kill him and

myself so the pain would go away. He saw me after, just looking at my condition told him I had

seen everything. He reached out to me and tried to hug me; I pushed him away. Screaming that

I hated him and that he was a liar. He looked hurt, but I ignored it and continued throwing

insults his way. Soon after I went home and wept, I swear I could've flooded the room. A few

months passed. Of course he came and tried to coax me into coming back but I bitterly said no

and sealed up the passage with spirit holds. My pride wouldn't allow me to go back but to flee

ignoring his pleads and apologies. It's been a while now and I've had time to heal even though I

still hurt but I can deny it no longer. I miss him, and yearn for my friends that I hold

dear.Removing the last spirit hold I slowly put my feet over the side, the one jewel shard that I

couldn't give back in my palm. I scoot slowly inward and meekly let go falling into the

wonderful realm that led me back to him so many times. I land on the on my behind at the

bottom of the well and climb up the side,pulling myself over. I stood up slowly looking around,

tears pouring from my eyes as I walk down the path; heart pounding. All the memories came

rushing back; I could feel my tears dripping down my face. My heart started to pound faster

and I felt lightheaded as I walked down the little path. I stopped and looked at the village; my

stomach did flips and my chest began to burn. I turned around slowly about to walk away

when I heard a voice,"Kagome?". I turned around to see Sango standing there with a look of

surprise. My tears grew until my vision became blury. I wiped my eyes off and walked over to

her giving her a hug; trying not to have a nervous breakdown. "Kagome..It's okay." Sango said

stroking my hair; she must off seen me crying, not to mention I was shaking from shock. "I

don't think..I can do it." I wept. "Even though I'm not sure exactly what happened with him, I'm

positive it will be alright."she said. We hugged for awhile longer; I let go sometime later to see a

few tears dripping from her eyes. "It's wonderful to see you again Sango,I've missed you all." I

said sighing. "We've missed you too Kagome."Sango said smiling. "So how is everyone?" I

asked taking a deep breath. "Their okay." Sango muttered,"Miroku has left to get his wind

tunnel repaired though.". I could see a bit of sadness in her eyes when she spoke of Miroku, I

could tell she loved him. "Is Shippou doing alright?" I said trying to turn the conversation in

another direction. "He's good but he misses you alot." Sango said; the sadness in her eyes

fading a bit. I frowned,"I feel so guilty leaving you guys." I said. Sango looked at me,"I

understand why you left Kagome,everyone can. And we are able to forgive for that,we just

missed you.". "Will you take me to see Shippou?" I asked. "Sure." she said motioning for me to

walk with her.


End file.
